


The Beauty In All Things

by hxnterrrr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Being a Little Shit, M/M, i dont even know what to tag this shit as, listen nobody asked for this, poems and shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxnterrrr/pseuds/hxnterrrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the poetry AU nobody asked for.<br/>im sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty In All Things

Despite the noise of the busy atmosphere surrounding the two bodies, only a low- quite irritated- groan was heard by one.

"Come _on_ you're going to make us late." A slightly annoyed voice rang into the crisp air, making dark eyes roll. A tousle of white against black hair caught their attention; eyes locking into place.   
“What’s so great about poetry anyway, Shiro?” Keith mumbled, genuinely curious. Not that he _wanted_ to go in the first place. It really didn’t interest him in the slightest. Shiro only continued to drag Keith down the pathway by his jacket, slipping past strangers that crossed their path.   
“It’s... just different; slightly entertaining.” Was all the elder male responded with, and he turned his head back slightly to shoot Keith a reassuring smile. Keith rolled his eyes once more, deciding to just give in and allow Shiro to pull him along.   
Maybe it was just the stereotype that came along with the whole idea of poetry. Strange characters that would stand up on stage and recite feelings, a single spotlight shining down on them from above; their only source of light. The bongos playing in the back each time they said something 'artsy', and the turtlenecks. Holy shit... Those horrible turtlenecks.   
Keith knew he wasn't going to enjoy this night one bit.

Not too long after, Shiro abruptly stopped in front of a cafe door, which immediately allowed a whole lot of dread to seep into Keith's skin. His eyes flicked to the door, then at Shiro, and back at the door again.   
"Seriously?" He yanked his arm back, straightening his jacket momentarily before running a gloved hand through his hair. "It's in _here_?" Shiro only hummed in amusement.  
"What? Don't be so moody, Keith-' He grinned, opening up the door; the lively chatter of those inside now sweeping through their ears. He motioned for Keith to step inside, which he did- with a loud huff.   
"And besides... With your hair, jacket and gloves, you're going to fit right in." 

"Asshole." Keith murmured in response, folding his arms as he took a couple of more steps inside the cafe. He scanned the overly bright room, looking for any sign telling him to run. When he found nothing Keith, yet again, rolled his eyes and jerked his head off to the side.   
"I'll be sitting over there if you need me." Shiro took a second to look into the direction in which Keith had motioned before smiling a little wider and holding onto the younger's elbow.   
"Yeah, I don't think so, Keith." He replied, already dragging the boy over to a free booth closer to the stage. Fuck, Keith didn't even _see_ that stage. His nightmares (or so to speak) were becoming a reality. Keith tried his best to dig his heels into the ground, but Shiro only pushed onto his back with little difficulty that had Keith stumbling forward.

"Seriously, Keith. You're making such a big deal out of nothing-"  
"I just didn't agree to this, that's all!" Keith retorted in a single breath, actually taking a seat now and folding his arms. He fixed his eyes onto the stage, already starting to drown out whatever background noise that he didn't want entering his head. In all honesty, Keith knew he was acting bratty right now but at the same time he was feeling way too stubborn to drop the act. He didn't even acknowledge Shiro sitting next to him, or the fact somebody else had arrived and was engaging in a conversation with Shiro. Or the first time Shiro called his name, or the second-

" _Keith_!" His eyes widened suddenly before he whipped his head round to look at Shiro in annoyance, only to have his eyes catch onto somebody else standing next to the other. They were of a larger build, their yellow shirt contrasting against their skin. Keith relaxed his face once he was met with a warm smile; and he couldn't help but feel his demeanour settle down too. And then there was Shiro, finally feeling himself relax too. If he could get these two introduced first, Keith may have a better attitude about tonight. Maybe.  
"Hiya, the name's Hunk." The smile on his face never faltering. Hunk shot out his hand directly in Keith's face, before he spoke again. "I'm the manager for tonight. Kind of like a host too, if you want to refer to me as that instead." Keith blinked, slowly taking hold of Hunk's hand in his own before he gently shook it; noticing how warm his skin was against his fingers. He looked back up at Hunk, the smallest of smiles forming across his lips.  
"Keith... Is Hunk short for anything?" Hunk suddenly clasped his other hand over theirs and shook them eagerly before releasing. He rested a hand onto Shiro's shoulder then, eyes bright.  
"Mmm nope! Don't think so. Unless my parents are keeping that a secret from me-" Hunk let out a light laugh, squeezing Shiro's shoulder gently. Keith raised an eyebrow at that, eyes falling to Shiro's face. He only received a small shrug in response and a gentle smile as Shiro raised his own hand and placed it atop of Hunk's; patting it softly. Hunk quietened down soon after, lifting his other hand up and jerking his thumb towards the stage. 

"You here for the poetry? It's a pretty decent turn out tonight. Pidge n' I really got the news across these past couple of days- You'll meet them eventually. They're around... Probably doing another soundcheck out back." Keith quickly realised it was going to be a little bit of a challenge to keep up with just what Hunk was talking about, noticing how quickly he would change the topic as it flowed from his mouth.   
Wait. Did he mention  _another_ person? Good grief; how many people did Shiro plan on making him meet tonight? Hopefully not anymore after this... Pidge character. By this time Hunk had already dropped his hand from Shiro's shoulder and now rested it on his own hip.   
"You two hungry? We're about to start but I can whip something up quickly!"   
"Hunk here is actually from Hawaii, and he loves his food." Shiro spoke up, leaning in and resting his elbows on the table. Keith only nods, looking back up as Hunk inhaled a breath to speak.  
"Suuure am! And I sure as heck do!" He grinned once more, before his arm was nudged forward ever so gently. Hunk's smile dropped slightly as he looked down at what- or who- had moved his arm; to only smile again. A smaller body had shuffled their way between Hunk and Shiro, adjusting their glasses for a moment before shifting their attention to Keith.   
  
"This him?" The one with the tawny coloured locks spoke up, pushing their glasses up the bridge of their nose again. Keith opened his mouth slightly to respond, only to realise he wasn't exactly sure just _how_ to respond to that. A quiet 'uh' prolonged from his throat before Shiro piped up. He quickly cleared his throat.  
"Keith, this is Pidge. Pidge, Keith." Shiro gestured between the two, and then gave them both a thumbs up. Pidge nods, acknowledging Keith before they looked up at Hunk. Keith didn't even question it. In a way he was a little glad Pidge wasn't up for any 'small talk', considering he probably wouldn't have said much to begin with.  
"Everything is ready.. If you wanted to get things started now." That comment had Hunk clapping in excitement now, and he shuffled Pidge along and out of the way. He quickly gave Keith and Shiro a light salute, the words 'I'll talk to you later' leaving his lips until it was just the two of them left. Keith could only stare at Shiro, his expression a little on the side of showing that he needed some kind of explanation about what he had just gone through. Which only caused Shiro to laugh, and he sat back in his seat; eyes focusing on the stage now as the lights dimmed.

"No time to talk, it's starting now."   
"You didn't say anything about int-" Keith was suddenly hushed as Hunk's voice boomed through the air. He flicked his eyes over to the stage as well, everybody else around them falling silent.  
"Uh, hey everybody! Glad you could all make it- I'm guessing you all enjoyed the last show then, huh?" Hunk received a small laugh from the audience, which only brightened his smile even more.   
"Coming back for more- Anyway! Before we begin I'd just like to thank Pidge for fixing the light.. We're running a little later than usual, sorry about that." Hunk fiddled with the microphone cord before straightening up. "But now we can begin folks! First up is-' Keith zoned out then, leaning back himself and folding his arms once again. He didn't even clap when the first poet walked onto stage. And then that one spotlight shone, and Keith groaned out.   
Definitely a nightmare becoming real.

"This is absolutely ridiculous.." Keith whispered harshly, watching the girl on stage start to speak.   
"Give it a chance, and shut up." Shiro spat back, concentrating on the words she spoke. Keith once again rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly, deciding to just do as what Shiro said.

Which, surprisingly, was pretty good advice. Sure, to begin with Keith had been completely against this entire night all together; his assumptions getting the better of his and immediately ruining his mood. But now... Keith couldn't get enough of it. He never realised just how much passion was put into the words, how much emotion filled each line, each breath, and each silent pause. It was almost chilling, hearing the underlined stories that captured and stored a stranger kind of beauty Keith wasn't able to hold onto; no matter how hard he wanted to. He could feel the goosebumps rushing over his skin under his clothes, his chest tightening as the speakers guided him along through their own view of the world- one that Keith wanted to remain in for the rest of his existence. One by one they came, rose, and fell onto that stage, and each one had Keith wanting more. He really couldn't figure out which part had intrigued him to begin with, but he was here now- wanting, _waiting_ to feel something.

And then that something came, and Keith could only stare. He watched in silence, not even noticing how quiet the rest of the world became around him, as that something walked onto stage; to only sit down. Keith straightened up slightly to get a better view of the one sitting down now, waiting in anticipation. They only sat, keeping still for a moment too long before they reached into their pocket and fished out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Placing the stick into their mouth they brought the lighter up to the end of it, thumb rolling down on the spark wheel. The quiet _flick, flick_ of the contact filled the atmosphere before a small flame arose and lit the cigarette. Eyes fell shut then, hands placing the items into their lap before they took one slow, long drag.  
  
Wait... Keith swore he saw a 'No Smoking' sign out the front of the cafe-  
They removed the cigarette from between their lips and breathed out, eyes flicking open as they held the microphone to their mouth now; the smallest smile spreading. Keith felt his breathing hitch.   
  
"I'm Lance, and this is 'The Beauty In All Things'."


End file.
